


A Poem For My Son

by bisexualandready2die



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Happy Birthday, I love him, I wrote this in five minutes so pls no criticism, M/M, Obvious Favoritism, one mention of Keith
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-06-17 16:20:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 96
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15465333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bisexualandready2die/pseuds/bisexualandready2die
Summary: I wrote a poem for Lance's birthday as a joke and my friend said it was good so here it is! I just want to share my love for the best boi in the universe.





	A Poem For My Son

**Author's Note:**

> My dad and Lance have the same birthday and I remembered it was Lance's birthday today but not my dad's. Am I a bad person? Probably lol

They call him the Tailor

Because he threads the needle

Can look at pictures of him all day

For he is beautiful 

In love with a boy

The paladin of red

Without him

The others would surely be dead

Insecure and relatable

We project onto him

And when he graces the scene 

It can't possibly be dim

The sharpshooter of the team

He captures our hearts

As soon as he appears

Is when my love starts

I celebrate you Lance

On the day you were born

And I will still love you

Come the next morn

**Author's Note:**

> Wtf rhymes with needle


End file.
